My Lady's Wedding
by Blanket of Rain
Summary: Chat Noir jumps across the rooftops of Paris early in the morning, eager to meet his Lady. After all, it's not everyday his Lady gets married and that should be cause to celebrate, shouldn't it?


**My Lady's Wedding**

Wrote this months ago when I came across Miraculous and became a fan. Unfortunately, I was also much deeper in my depression then and I wrote this based off some of my experiences and inner conflicts. Was never supposed to publish any story because I'm more of a reader than a writer now, but I happened to open this again accidentally and I thought, why not? Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Skipping across the rooftops and pole-vaulting across the river, the masked hero Chat Noir traveled far across the city for the early morning goers to see. It was quite a sight to see the fabled superhero out so early, but today was a holiday and maybe even superheroes got time off to enjoy themselves.

Off he went towards an old building dwarfed by the newer ones around it. It was where he and his partner met for their daily patrols, but today was a special day. Today, his lady had called him out for reasons she would not divulge over the phone and this thrilled him to no end. There was untold mirth hidden in her voice and he knew her well enough to tell.

With one last leap, he landed on the rooftop of the building, careful to avoid all the bricks and rubble that been worn down by time as he jumped down through the crack on the roof, just large enough for a person. His emerald eyes gleamed as he took in the sight in front of him. Ladybug, the hero of Paris was waiting for him here, where no one could ever bother them.

"Good morning my lady!" He greeted cheerfully with a suave bow. "May I just say, you look purrfectly beautiful this morning." He teased, rolling his tongue, knowing she'd brush it off with a quick joke like usual.

But instead she just smiled, as if nothing could dampen her spirits.

"Good morning Chaton!" She greeted cheerily, taking him by surprise.

"O-oh, glad to see me for once! I guess I won't be mourning this morning!" He joked, feeling disgusted with his clumsy quip. This time he knew his lady would definitely roll her eyes at him.

Instead he heard laughter. He heard sweet innocent peals of laughter from her and it worried him.

He stepped nearer, studying her closely and still wearing his smile.

"I-is there something wrong my lady?" He asked, worry clear in his eyes. She almost never laughed at his puns. At least, not at ones as clumsy as that.

She smiled at him, pulling herself up on the old ventilation system of the building that had fallen through and gestured for him to sit with her. Without question , he climbed up, placing himself beside her with the agility of a cat.

She kicked her feet in the air like a frivolous child and beamed at him like never before. Honestly, it was unnerving to see this kind of happiness from her even after years of being partners.

"Chat, I have something very, very important to share with you, but you have to promise not to shout or scream or anything okay?" She asked of him in one breath as her blue belle eyes glimmered.

With his voice failing him, he could only nod in approval.

"Okay, now I'm only doing this because you're one of the people I trust most in the whole world. Even if you are a mangy alley cat." She joked as she turned her back to him.

He watched has she reached into the bag at her side and pulled out a familiar small white envelope with glittering pink embroidery, offering it to him.

His hands shook as he took the piece of paper, his enhanced instincts making it very difficult for him to move fluidly. Something was setting him off and he knew it, but the smile on Ladybug's face ushered him on.

With one smooth flick, he opened the envelope with the tip of his claw and pulled out a piece of folded parchment so slowly you would think it could've burned him, but it didn't. Not literally at least.

His catlike eyes widened at the words his saw inside. It was the exact same invite. He had received the almost exact same copy a few days ago. The only difference being the signature at the bottom. Instead of the signature of one of his oldest friends, there was the signature of his Lady staring him in the face, mocking him for being so blind.

He suddenly felt sick, like some spirit was pulling his mind from his body.

A bright red light flashed from beside him, melting away the red and black uniform he knew so well. He didn't have to look to know who it was. After years of persistent questioning and pursuit, he finally saw the girl behind the mask for who she was.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Hey Chat, it's me." His old friend greeted cheerily, not noticing his eerie stillness. "Hope you're not too surprised it's just plain old me after all these years." She quipped as she pulled a cookie from her bag, handing it to her kwami, who floated beside her.

"And this is Tikki, my kwami, but I guess you figured that out and now I'm babbling… Anyway, I know it's a bit last minute, but I hope you can make it." She continued, as she turned back to him with another blinding smile that would've made him shiver in delight any other day, but not today.

The sound of his own claws scratching against the aged metal, shook him out of his reverie.

"M-Marinette" He managed to stammer out. So… it's been you all this time?" He asked, still not coming to terms with reality.

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Yeah, I know. Kinda a let-down isn't it? Oh, and you don't need to tell me who really are if you don't want to. I just really wanted you to be there too, even if it is in costume. Though, that would kind of be weird."

"A-and you're… you're g-g-getting…" He struggled to get the words out as he stared at the ground below him, feeling like it was thousands of feet away.

She moved closer to him, finally noticing his strange behaviour.

"Chat? Are you okay?" She asked him, but got no answer.

"Chat… I'm sorry if this is all a bit sudden, but it's just me. Your friend Marinette." She urged him, putting her hands on top of his, hoping it would bring his usual cheer back. It hurt. Even now she was trying to be so kind as she's always been.

"I love you my lady." He uttered just loud enough to hear.

Marinette froze. Her grip on his gloved hands stiffening.

"Ch-chat… this is no time for your jokes." She replied, warning him. "You know I'm happily taken."

He grabbed her hands, not wanting to let them go ever again as he released his transformation, causing her to gasp when the bright green light faded from sight.

"A-adrien?!" She uttered in shock. If her eyes didn't say how shaken she was, her voice did.

"I'm not joking." He insisted in a tone he had never used before. "I love you my Lady. I always have."

He felt her trying to wrest her hands free from him, panic growing in her eyes like a cracked dam, ready to engulf everything within moments.

"Ch-Chat, Adrien… this isn't funny!" She almost yelled at him, finally pulling her hand free and jumping back onto the old flooring to distance herself.

Almost instantly he jumped after her, walking closer to her with every second.

"Marinette I love you!" He repeated again, grabbing her by the shoulders to prevent her from escaping. Her eyes darted everywhere, looking away from his face. "And you love me too. We should be together!" He shouted, his eyes carrying a dangerous glint.

Her eyes grew wide, carrying no emotion of affection, but filling with fear for her friend rather than of him. "That's not true Adrien. You know that. We BOTH do." She replied firmly, trying to sound much calmer than before.

The change in her tone seemed to calm him down as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. Marinette watched as his expression went from a cornered animal to an abandoned one. She would've been lying if she didn't feel the need to comfort him.

"I'm sorry for my outburst…" He muttered. "But please, just give me a chance to prove that what I say is true." He begged looking into her eyes for approval.

"Adrien… there's nothing to prove." She replied, her voice regretting the pain they were inflicting.

Then it was over in a moment. Before either of them could notice the worried faces of their kwami's.

Adrien couldn't help it. He held her closer and pulled her in by the chin. "Just a chance my lady…" He uttered under his breath as he moved in to close the distance between their lips only to find himself flat on the ground, gasping for air and holding the spot on his chest where Marinette had struck him.

"Tikki spots on!" She commanded to her kwami who looked at Adrien in pity before conforming to her chosen's whim. In a moment, Marinette had been replaced with Ladybug and had pulled herself far from the man she considered her close friend.

The rain began to drown out the sounds of the cars and scarce pedestrians across the streets of Paris. It was not an unexpected downpour. The weather station had warned of thunderstorms later in the afternoon until the morning of the next day, but the misleading sunshine beforehand had convinced everyone otherwise. So now, the unfortunate citizens of Paris had to run for cover or brave the sudden tempest that befell their beautiful city like many disasters before.

In the midst of all this noise and panic, behind the veil of teardrops gifted by the sky, a most unfortunate episode was taking place in the city of love. On top of a simple bakery, near a lush park with a clear view of the tower of Paris, a young man stood in the midst of a woman's room, his black boots drenching the wooden floorboards.

Many times he had been here in this room before, visiting the beautiful and inspired girl who lived inside. Over time, his visits to the young woman grew from simple friendship to love and adoration.

How could he not?

He knew her in real life. She was brave, never afraid to stand up for others or for what was right no matter who opposed her. She was funny, always ready to joke around or challenge him with her wits as they bantered back and forth. She was smart in the very practical sense of the word, being able to think up quirky solutions quickly and expertly put them into action. She was inspired and driven, having been able to earn a personal internship under the harshest and most respected person in fashion industry through her own effort and brilliance. She was definitely enjoyable to be with, sharing many of the same interests and always trying up to one up him, no time was ever boring between them. In fact, it was almost fulfilling.

It was no surprise he came to love her so.

He loved her quirks. How she could jump from being serious to being exasperated with him to downright rolling on the floor with laughter. How she would rarely ever back down, being more stubborn than a bull on a one way track, ready to mow him down if he got on her nerves. He loved how she would scrunch her nose and bite her lip as she worked on her designs, not allowing anything to distract her. And of course, how her eyes would light up like the morning sky when she finished her work. He loved how she could be a source of comfort, not only for him, but for everyone she knew. And because he knew she gave so much, he tried to be the one who gave back to her.

But it was all too late…

Her name was Marinette Dupain-Chang, the young lady with hair like the night lit with innumerable stars, a smile gentle yet excitable like a fire dancing in dark and eyes so pure blue that they pulled you in and made you feel like you could float in the sea forever.

And he, Adrien Agreste had loved her all this time, innocently and purely pining for the girl behind the mask. Devoted to her until the end. Come what may and who may come…

But tonight, he stood there, the rain dripping from his face hiding the spill from his eyes. He looked at her as if she had betrayed him. As if begging her to understand all that he had done, he had done for her.

"My lady…" He called out her, his voice hoarse and cracking.

She looked back at him, her sapphire orbs daring to stare straight back into his emerald ones. Even now, they held care for him, but not the kind he desired.

"Adrien, you can't call me that anymore." She replied softly and carefully. "And you can't visit me like this anymore."

His lip quivered and his hands balled tightly into fists as he uttered his next words.

"B-but you're my lady! You've always been since the moment we met. I've loved you all this time and been committed to you!" He almost shouted, his voice dripping with desperation. "And you love me too don't you? You love both sides of me, both as Adrien and as Chat!" He reasoned, stepping closer to her as if it would help get his point across.

Her expression dimmed. The edges of her lips and her eyes pulled down by the weight on her shoulders.

"Adrien… you have to understand… that was a long time ago." She replied, her tone still calm and soft. Somehow it irked him at how she could stay so, when he was almost on his knees. "I've moved on since and I've found love with someone else. You know that. You were even so happy for us when we started out… You'll find someone else. I'm sure." She tried to reassure him, as she stayed where she had stood all this time.

This time he actually fell to his knees, the drops staining his black suit falling to the floor.

"If… If I had known you were Ladybug sooner, I wouldn't have rejected you!" He reasoned with his eyes begging her to understand. "Even back then, I came to love you as Marinette, but I was just so devoted to you as Ladybug that I-I…" He lost his words as thunder clapped in the distance, its sound rolling its way through the clouds.

Marinette dared to come closer to her friend and her old flame. Careful not to make any sudden moves, she raised her hand and put it on his shoulder for comfort. He had hoped she would reach for his face.

"Adrien…" She began, biting her lip and her eyes turning to the ground, looking for the right words to say. "You once said you love the girl behind the mask… And you did. That's what gave me the push to confess after all those years of loving you secretly. I saw that you finally began to look at me differently, but still… you didn't choose me." She tried her best to look him in the eye, despite seeing such sorrow in them.

"But I did!" He reasoned. "I chose Ladybug and you are Ladybug!" His voiced bounced around the room, echoing lightly until the sound of rain trickled in again. His mind was racing, faster than he had ever thought possible. He had to find a reason, any reason to convince her that they were meant to be.

Tears began to tease her eyes. She held them back, as much as she could. It hurt her how much her friend was in agony and that she was the cause of it.

"I-I'm sorry Adrien… I really am…" Her voice began to shake as she wiped her tears off with her sleeve.

"…I-I loved both sides of you and I fell hard… But still, you rejected Marinette as Chat years after…" She explained as she sat on the floor to meet his eyes. "I know in your head it doesn't seem fair and this is such a big mess but…" She bit her lip again to prevent it from quivering, thinking once again if there was a better way to put her words.

"Adrien, I still love you… but only as a very good friend." She said it with a little words as possible.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room as his black suit faded away, leaving his wet clothes sagging on his body.

He dropped to the ground on all fours, slamming his fist into the floor again and again.

"If… If we had revealed our identities sooner!" He cried out, lamenting like a child who had lost all hope. He looked up at her again, her eyes teary and her cheeks pink. With the reflexes he had honed over the years of being a hero, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"Please… please be with me… I love you." He managed to stifle out between tears as she embraced him back, hoping to at least give some sort of comfort. Hesitantly, she stroked his hair, much like she used to when he would still come visit through the window at night.

He shuddered at her touch, feeling the electricity from her fingers that he so missed. His longing crashed through his body like a wave upon the rocks. Without warning, he lay her on the floor and took her lips in his, feeling their softness and warmth, giving her all his love and adoration.

They lay there, lips touching and with neither of them pulling away or pushing the other back. It was all he ever wanted and yet, she lay still, tears staining her cheeks. She never kissed back and there was no love for him there. At least not the kind he sought.

As he looked into her eyes, guilt course through him. The tears she shed were not for herself. They were not for being forcibly pushed down against her will, but for him, for the man who was aching so much because he loved her. She did not take the stolen kiss against him. Instead she felt sorry for her friend and wished she could help him through his anguish. But that was not her place.

Clumsily, he got back on his feet and scrambled away from her. His despair had mixed with shame as he felt her kind eyes still following him. Afraid of what she would say, he began to walk towards the window he had come through, his wet shoes slapping against the wooden floor when he heard her call him one last time.

"Adrien…" She muttered, barely loud enough to hear.

He didn't turn back. He couldn't. Not after what he had done.

"You'll find love again like I did…" She said, hoping it would reach him. "And… Nathaniel and I understand if you don't want to be at our wedding anymore."

He felt her love and compassion in every word. Even now, he could only adore her for that, just like her soon-to-be husband surely did all this time.

"Claws out." He muttered, waiting for his vision to turn green again as his black suit wrapped around him. With one quick leap, he climbed up the window and jumped back into the rains that engulfed Paris. He ran and leaped across the rooftops, not caring if he would slip or fall. Running without aim, he screamed into the night, letting his anguish drown in the storm.

The letter that he received earlier that day, fell from his pocket and onto the rooftops. The words elegantly written in pink began to fade in the rain.

 _To Chat Noir,_

 _You are hereby invited to_

 _The wedding of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Nathaniel Kurtzburg_

 _We hope to see you there Chaton!_

 _With much Love,_

 _Your friend, Ladybug_

 **THE END  
**


End file.
